Sly as a Fox
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: Foxface before the games. As of now it is a one shot unless I get 10 reviews to continue. Idea from Sarah Tiller on Nightlock, Nightlock, nightlock
1. PreReapings Reapings

"You're not going to get reaped Amelia." Albert says comfortingly.

"How do you know? I am seventeen, so my name is already in there six times plus I have taken two tesserae every year, so the orphanage would let my brother and I stay." I say sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know, but it will be ok in the end. How do you think I feel, I am eighteen and have had to take three tesserae for my brother, sister, and I. I know it's stressful but Amelia promise me something."

"What's that?" I look up.

"If either of us go into the games, let's make sure we don't get changed, that would be worse than dying. Promise?" He holds his pinky up.

"Promise." I connect my pinky with his. "Plus we are the slyest thieves out there. I remember my mom would call me sly fox, whenever I stole a cookie from the cookie jar. I would've gotten away with it too if it had not have been for the crumbs left on my five year old face. That of course was when she was alive and had just created a new technology of mutations for the sixty- first games." I say with a smile on my face reminiscing my childhood before my mother was killed for refusing to come up with new ideas to kill children, but of course that's not what the news told. They said she died from the explosion while trying to create a new thing for them. "Albert, I miss my mom!" I start crying again.

"I know, I miss my dad too." I then bury my head even more into his chest, and smell his cologne he stole from one of the guards who watch the orphanage, to make myself calm down.

My father had left my mom for Albert's mom when I wasn't even two yet. They left for the Capitol to work on bigger experiments for the games. My father eventually worked his way up to Head Gamemaker, and kills twenty-three children each year and tears families apart. Needless to say I hate him. Plus I have heard rumors that he has beautiful tributes do '_favors_' for him, and the coincidentally win the games. I HATE HIM!

"Amelia, snap back into reality. We have to go. The reaping starts in an hour."

I snap back into reality and gather my brother who is playing with Albert's sister, Eleanor. "Come on guys, we have to go. The reaping is going to start."

We walk together to the Justice Building and I give my brother, Benjamin, a hug before we split into age groups. When he lets go and goes into the fourteen year old group along with Albert's sister Eleanor. I hug Albert and we share a reassuring kiss. Before we break he whispers in my ear, "We're going to be alright." And then we are separated by Peacekeepers and put into our correct age group.

"Why hello members of district five." Then I zone out for the rest of her speech and the video, it isn't until she says the line I hate oh so much I come back into reality, "… and may the odds be ever in your favor." But it's never in anyone's favor, twenty-three innocent children die each year, and the '_victor_' is left scarred with guilt for killing them. "Amelia Selkirk." No, that can't be me, no. But there is only one Amelia Selkirk and that is me. Before I realize it I am walking up the stairs to our escort, Amanda, she is probably the most normal as far as escorts go, but regardless a Capitol citizen.

I continue to zone out, I don't even realize a boy has been picked until we are shaking hands. I don't recognize his name but his face is remarkably like someone I know, but who?


	2. Final Goodbyes

I get into the room, where I will see my brother for the last time along with Albert. Although I would try my absolute best to keep my promise with him, I don't know if I will be able to. This is the Hunger Games we are talking about and if I don't changer then I will surely be a bloodbath death, no two ways about it. I start pacing the room for what feels like forever. Eventually Benjamin is allowed in and I hug and squeeze every part of him. I tell him everything will be fine, that I'll come home and to ask Albert if he ever needs any help. Right as I am telling him I love him, he is taken away by the Peacekeepers.

It isn't for another ten- fifteen minutes that Albert comes in. He runs in and hugs and comforts me saying things like, "Amelia, I know you're scared but I will watch Benjamin for you while you are in there, you will be sly as a fox and steal supplies from the Careers and then you will hide some poison in their food and will win. That's all you need is one kill. You got this. Then you will come back and we will live together happily in your victor's village along with Benjamin, Eleanor, and George. Everything will be fine. Just remember, I'll be waiting for you back here and take one step at a time. Don't get panicked and one last thing Amelia."

"Yes?" I ask.

"I will always love you no matter what happens in there. Do you hear me? I love you forever and always." He says with his cheeks scarlet and a tear coming from his eye.

"Albert, I love yo…" I am cut off with a passionate kiss. It is probably my last kiss with him ever and it is completely desperate. I can't get enough and it would have lasted so much longer had it not been for the Peacekeeper kicking Albert out, so that I sit there all by myself in the lonesome room.

In the room I just let my mind drift off into millions of different scenarios. What am I going to say when I see my father, Seneca Crane, again? How will I make it past the blood bath? Is Albert going to understand why I snap if I snap? And the one scenario that keeps going through my head, who is my district partner?

I have seen his face. I am sure of it. But he was not in the orphanage. I am sure of that also. He is Asian with dark brunette hair. He had a mean face on when I shook his hand… but who wouldn't if they were just reaped? I guess to most girls he would appear attractive, I would think so if I had not known Albert and his sweetness and kindness to me constantly even when he is having a bad day. I guess he is pretty short but I am tall for my age so everyone seems short to me. But where do I know him from… My thoughts are cut short when my mentor comes to gather me from this small, enclose room.

"Amelia? Correct? You know what I don't care. I'm Phox Greenlaw, but you will address me as Mr. Greenlaw and only as that. I won the fifty-third Hunger Games and have been mentoring since. I watch kids go in every year and do not come back. At first it bothered me, not I expect it from all my tributes. So prove me wrong. I shall give you both nicknames because your real names won't be remembered in the Capitol because they are boring, quite frankly. Amelia, you shall further be known as Lucille Balle, she was a famous television actress before the rebellion that had striking red hair and her show is still watched in the Capitol. They will love it. And Jake you will be now known as Jackie Chan, also a famous actor before the rebellion who is still known and loved." He finishes then starts to go to his room.

"So, what else should we know about the arena?" I ask.

"Umm… it's deadly… what else do you need to know?" He says with a slug of alcohol.

"Some tips on how to survive maybe?" I say almost stealing the alcohol and throwing it out of the train.

"First worry about the Capitol. You can worry on the rest later. The Capitol is where you can get sponsors and be able to survive in there." He says then walks into his room, slamming the door behind.

"So Jake…" I say.

"Leave me the hell alone. Ok? I don't need you. I don't need anyone! Besides don't you have somebody to leave to fend for themself then get kidnapped at age seven?" He says with a huff and a slam to the door also.

So that's who he is. Jacob. Jacob, the one I left in the ally because we were being bullied by the older kids for not looking the right way. I mean I was a red-head with pointed features and at the time he was a short, stocky, Asian kid. I think back to that day.

_It was a Tuesday, right after school, I was taking a short cut with my best friend, Jacob, down an ally to get to the where we would always go, the meadow. It was right near the fence but still inside and we would talk for hours about our family. His mother had barely escaped the explosion my mother was in. She had severe scaring that would never go away. Anyways, we were going back to go to our special spot when, eight fifteen and sixteen year old guys come up and corner us. I started running thinking that Jacob was behind me, but it wasn't until I got to the school I realized he was still back there. I knew if I were to go back, bad things would happen to me. Bad things that I could never get out of my head, besides Jacob was a boy, what would they do to him? He would be fine, if ever I was so wrong it was then. They humiliated him so bad; they gave him wedgies, hung him up on the school property upside down by his underwear, and then made him tell his most beloved crush he loved her. Unfortunately that was me and I was told beforehand to deny and humiliate him otherwise, they would hurt me but a million times worse, so I did. I denied him and worse I posted it all over the labs what a loser he was to ask me out._

That time in my life haunts me all the time, because he was my best friend. He helped me before I could even talk to Albert. I just wish I could apologize, but no in less than a week instead of apologizing, I would be killing my old best friend… or would I?


End file.
